Cyclopentadienyl-type ligands have found a number of uses in the past. As used herein, the term cyclopentadienyl-type ligands includes bridged ligands containing at least two cyclopentadienyl-type groups. Cyclopentadienyl-type groups include unsubstituted cyclopentadienyl, substituted cyclopentadienyl, unsubstituted indenyl, substituted indenyl, unsubstituted fluorenyl, and substituted fluorenyl groups. Such ligands have utility in the preparation of metallocene compounds useful for the polymerization of olefins.
It would therefore be desirable to produce a variety of such ligands in pure form without byproducts and in high yields from readily available materials employing a simple and economical process. It would also be desirable to produce such ligands with a process which does not require isolation of intermediate products, i.e. a one pot process.